Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for customizable footwear inserts. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for customizable footwear inserts having a plurality of removable sections.
Shoe insoles or inserts are commercially available devices that may be used to increase the comfort of various types of footwear. Some such insoles may also be designed to relieve painful conditions, such as bunions, hammer-toes, nerve pain or other painful conditions of the foot. Insoles, sold over-the-counter, are relatively inexpensive but can provide limited relief of many conditions since they are not customizable. Doctor prescribed, custom-designed orthotics can provide relief, but are expensive, inconvenient to replace and are typically relatively non-adjustable. As such, there is a need for insoles that are inexpensive, widely-available, easily adjustable and provide pain relief for a wide range of painful and/or damaging foot conditions